Carla and Doug: A love story
by Nightfly123
Summary: After witnessing a joyful football match between her tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe, Carla begins to wonder if she will ever fall in love until she bumps into Doug who would show exactly what love feels like. Will Carla find love or will she not?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here is my new story which is called Carla and Doug: A love story which is obviously going to be about Carla and BrandonChasePowell (Now renamed GrayestLobster7). I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The sun was shining brightly over the Amazon rainforest as the Spix Macaw tribe did what they do best and that was having a good time doing their usual routine knowing that they have a lot to do while the sun was up.

A familiar Spix Macaw family was preparing themselves for the day ahead and they couldn't wait to go to the soccer stadium since they were hoping to watch their team beat the Scarlet Macaw team although they knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

The family of Spix Macaws were the Gundersons and their oldest daughter is called Carla who was currently listening to music from her IPod while the rest of her family were getting themselves ready to go the stadium which is called the pit of doom.

"Carla, are you coming?" asked her mother Jewel in a happy tone. "You don't wanna miss this match, do you?".

"No, I don't, mom" said Carla as she finished listening to her music. "But I'm coming though, just hold on".

"We're still here" said her younger brother Tiago in an annoyed tone. "We aren't going to leave you behind".

"Easy, Tiago" said his older sister Bia who was reading her book while waiting patiently for her older sister. "Carla has said to hold on a minute which means that she's coming".

Tiago huffed in annoyance since he really wanted to get to the pit of doom and quick although he had been told countless times by his parents that the match doesn't start until all of the seats in the stadium were full and they were going to get there eventually.

Carla's father Blu was eating some mango while he was waiting since he didn't want to go to a football match on an empty stomach since he knew that he would be having a difficult time watching the match while his stomach rumbled.

Soon enough, Carla had come out of her room and she got together with the rest of her family who asked her if she was ready and Carla nodded her head to show that she was indeed ready before she and the rest of her family began their journey to the pit of doom.

They flew for minutes until they eventually found the pit of doom with the teams already assembled on the pitch and they went to take their seats which was next to Jewel's aunt Mimi who was happy to see them and she told them that Eduardo was too busy coaching the team to be with them.

The match started with the Spix Macaw team who were captained as usual by Jewel's childhood friend Roberto while the Scarlet Macaw team were captained by Robert's Equal and rival Felipe who is also the chief of his tribe that had also come to watch this match.

Unlike last time, this match was played under more friendly terms since the last time that they played, many of the players from the Spix Macaw team had gotten injured and it resulted in Blu giving away an own goal which allowed the Scarlet Macaw team to win.

At the time, Eduardo and Felipe were the biggest of rivals with Eduardo being quite hostile towards Felipe who would only make rude jokes towards Eduardo and his tribe which would make anger the very defensive chief of the Spix Macaw but now they were on friendly terms with each other.

The Spix Macaw had started the match by taking the first goal before the Scarlet Macaw team scored a goal themselves to make it 1-1 only for Roberto to score so his team can retake the lead but Felipe scored one back for his team to make sure the match stayed equal.

Although the match was played on friendly terms, most of the players from each side still ended up being injured due to hard tackles with one ending up being a yellow card for Felipe since he had shoved one of the Spix Macaw players of the ball.

While the match was still playing, no one had noticed a pair of eyes that were also watching the match from the bushes and the eyes began to scan the arena until they fell upon Carla which caused the eyes to jump back by instinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The soccer match continued until it resulted in the Spix Macaw winning the match much to Carla and her family's happiness as they cheered along with the rest of their tribe while Eduardo could only smile in delight as he watched his tribe celebrate their victory.

Soon enough, the Spix Macaw tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe soon went their separate ways as they returned back to their own homes on each side of the border that separated the two tribes from each other, although, they would go over the border from time to time to see each other.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had also been watching the match and they now had their sights on Carla which caused the eyes to briefly go into a love-like trance before they quickly snapped themselves out of it since they were now embarrassed.

"Whoa, she's beautiful, she's like an angel" said the voice that accompanied the eyes. "But, I should stop staring, it's now rather embarrassing".

The eyes watched as Carla left the pit of doom with her family as they started to head back to their home with the eyes quickly following, but, they stayed out of sight of the Gunderson family as they knew that they might cause trouble if they are not careful.

They followed Carla and her family to their tree hollow where the eyes watched as the Gundersons flew into their home and they began doing their own thing while Carla went to her room where she began listening to music on her iPod with her ear-phones plugged in.

The eyes were hiding in the bushes watching the events unfold and waiting for the right to meet Carla before seeing Blu and Jewel telling their children that they are going somewhere and that they won't be long as they give their children hugs and kisses before leaving the hollow.

Once Blu and Jewel were out of sight, the eyes soon came out of the bushes to reveal a male Spix Macaw and he flew towards the hollow which he entered and he quickly entered Carla's room where he watched as she continued to listen to her music.

The male Spix Macaw continues to watch Carla until he hears a cough behind him and he freezes up in shock as he slowly turns round only to see Bia and Tiago, Carla's younger siblings, looking at him with suspicious on their faces which causes the male Spix Macaw to silently panic.

To make matters worse, Carla had finished listening to one of her favourite songs when she had a feeling that someone had been watching her which causes her to turn only to see the male Spix Macaw which caused the two to scream in shock at seeing each other face-to-face.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" screamed Carla in shock. "ANSWER ME WILL YOU!".

"I'm D-D-Doug and I am so terribly sorry for disturbing you" said Doug in horror. "Please forgive me".

"You snuck into my room, how can I forgive you for THAT" said Carla as she slaps Doug in the face before facing her younger siblings. "Did you see him, sneaking into my room?".

"Yes, we did, sis, yes we did" said Tiago as he glared at Doug. "I also want to know where he came here in the first place".

"It seems that the reason is obvious" said Bia as she thought. "Because it seems to me, that the way he was looking at Carla, it seems that he had been wanting to see Carla".

"What?, that makes no complete sense" said Carla as she faces Doug again. "Is that the reason why you snuck into my room?".

"Y-Y-Yes, it is, that is the reason" said Doug as he slowly looked at Carla. "As well as the fact that you are beautiful and sweet".

Carla was surprised but yet touched by what Doug had just said to her and she eventually smiled at him before she helped him up to his feet which made Doug feel grateful as he got back to his feet and he instinctly hugged Carla which shocked her until she slowly hugged him back.

Knowing that he will be caught by Carla's parents if he stayed any longer, Doug gave Carla a quick kiss on the cheek before he quickly made his escape as he flew out of the hollow and he started hurrying back to his own hollow.

Carla was stunned by the kiss that Doug had planted on her cheek and she touched it with her wings before she smiled at the gesture which made her decide to get to know Doug more and she was planning on doing just that when her parents get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will like it. :)**

It had been a few minutes since Doug had snuck into the Gunderson hollow where he was spotted by the Gunderson siblings which resulted in him quickly leaving, although, before he did, he kissed the oldest of the siblings, Carla, on the cheek.

The kiss was still having an effect on Carla and she really wanted to see Doug again, but, she knew that she has to tell her parents about what happened and she had the feeling that they weren't going to like it at first especially when it involved someone sneaking in without permission.

Soon enough, her parents entered the hollow only to be hugged by her and her siblings which made her parents smile at them as they began to have a conversation which provided Carla with the best opportunity to tell her parents about Doug.

"So, are you three doing, ok?" asked Jewel as she looks at her children. "You haven't been pranking your sisters again, Tiago?".

"No, I haven't really" said Tiago which surprised her since Tiago loved to prank his older sisters. "Besides, you told me not to".

"Oh, is that so?" asked Jewel since she had forgotten about it until she finally remembered. "Actually, yeah, of course, I did".

"Hey mom, dad" said Carla as she got both her father and mother's attention. "There is something that you two should know".

"What is it, Carla?" asked Blu in a calm and fatherly tone. "Is something wrong?".

"Not exactly" said Carla as she found it difficult to explain. "You see, there is this boy, called Doug, who snuck into this very hollow and sneaked into my room-".

"Why?" asked Jewel in confusion. "Why did he sneak into your room?".

"It seems that he wanted to see me" said Carla as she shrugged her shoulders. "Also, I think that he loves me".

"So, you got a secret admirer, then" said Blu as he began to be in thought. "That's interesting and I would like to meet this "Doug" person...wherever he is".

"He left before you two got here" said Carla in an uncertain tone. "Because I think that he was worried about being caught by you two".

"Hmm, I see, I guess we should find him" said Jewel as she faces her two other children. "Bia, Tiago, stay here, oh and Bia, you're in charge until your and I get back".

"Will do, mom, I will make sure that Tiago stays out of trouble" said Bia as she smiles at her mother. "In terms of my calculations, that seems very unlikely".

"What?, that's not fair" said Tiago as he watches his parents and oldest sister fly out of the hollow. "Also, I can stay out of trouble, thank you very much".

Carla could only roll her eyes at how immature her younger brother was acting as she continued to fly alongside her parents in an attempt to find Doug in order to talk to him about sneaking into the Gunderson hollow even when it seemed that he willing did so.

The oldest Gunderson child began to wonder how Doug managed to find out where she and her family lives since she hasn't told him, let alone, met him, until a few minutes ago which only caused her to become even more suspicious about how Doug found her family's hollow.

She also began to wonder if Doug has any romantic feelings for her and she has a feeling that he does, especially, when he had said that he found her beautiful and sweet with the words still running around in Carla's head and she smiled as she remembered those words.

Carla, honestly, couldn't wait to see Doug again and she already has some plans on how she was going to spend her time with him, but, she knew that she has to take it slowly since Doug is probably still recovering from the shock of seeing her for the first time.


End file.
